guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cobalt/Community Event
already got a mafia game and a big queue. — Warw/Wick 14:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok, well thats one reason why I listed a load of possible options. Im only considering this atm, not like i can start anything immediately. This page was created just to see if there was any interest. As i haven't been here so long, I could hardly just randomly create an event and expect people to participate.--Cobalt | Talk 18:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Most of these have been done before in some way or other, tbh. Not that that's bad, just saying I am really looking at the "Completely Different" option and wondering. (T/ ) 12:29, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::I know that most of them have been done, where do you think i got the ideas from, creativity!? :P. Ok, i will try to think of something more original between now and the time more than 3 people notice this page. At least theres no rush ;p--Cobalt | Talk 12:33, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Wet t-shits FTW!!!!111!!!oneone!!!1one! reanor 16:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Project:Event:Soak Self in bucket of water-take pics-post on guildwiki, Ereanor? — Warw/Wick 16:33, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::YEAH! Throw in some sort of competition and a winning prize, and that's pretty much it. reanor 16:41, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sounds like fun, 'cept mauis not in for that so lets think of something else :P-- - (Talk/ ) 16:59, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Let me see if I get this straight: you like the wet t-shirt idea but will dismiss it because Maui wouldn't participate? Man, that's some serious boob segregation. reanor 17:21, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::What can we say? I'm that good. 17:23, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Then be good and agree with showing your goodies so we can get on with the wet t-shirt thingy and be happy :D reanor 17:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::LOL. Touche... But on a serious note, Cobalt. I mentioned this on my own talkpage, but recently Penny-Arcade hosted a contest where participants had to write stories about WoW that were exactly 10 words long. Maybe something like that? 17:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I(1 word) logged(2) into(3) GuildWiki(4) and(5) Maui(6) refused(7) to(8) show(9) boobs(10). Like that? reanor 17:35, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :xD!!! 17:37, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :: Ereanor(1) you(2) worry(3) me(4) with(5) your(6) obsession(7) with(8) Maui's(9) boobs(10).-- - (Talk/ ) 19:22, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::: I(1) am(2) not(3) the(4) only(5) one(6) obsessed(7) with(8) her(9) boobs(10). reanor 20:19, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No(1), Ereanor(2), but(3) you(4) are(5) the(6) only(7) one(8) discussing(9) it(10). (Talk • ) 21:09, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: Felix(1) is(2) going(3) to(4) smash(5) Ereanor(6) with(7) a(8) doom(9) hammer(10). 21:05, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't Ereanor have a girlfriend whose breasts he can harass (10)? 21:05, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes, but this is far more challenging than harassing her (10). reanor 22:26, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Dear Diary: Today I learned Ereanor's extracurricular activities are frightening (10). 22:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I am also a convicted sex offender on the run (10). reanor 22:56, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Furthering the understanding of the game through boob-lust since 2008.... (10) --Powersurge360 23:03, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh my god, I LOL'd so freaking hard at that (10). 23:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Who needs an event when you can just put Ereanor and Maui on the same talkpage-- - (Talk/ ) 11:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Sixteen words. I am afraid that you just lost, Cobalt (10). 20:02, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Doh! Doh! Doh! Doh! Doh! Doh! Doh! Doh! Doh! Doh! (10)-- - (Talk/ ) 11:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC) RT's sign-in lol. reanor 17:42, 12 April 2008 (UTC) : :D RT | Talk 17:53, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::Rofl, just noticed that xD-- - (Talk/ ) 12:04, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Ideas for the Event * HUGE Rock Paper Scissors contests * I Gonna Kill You! Tournaments, contests to see who can kill a volunteer whatever the most times. Use said character and a resmer hero set to neutral. * Races throughout Tyria. Admittedly more limited, as only proph toons can participate, but the idea is that there will be however many runners, and a judge to make it fair. First person to reach certain checkpoints wins that portion and attains "points" and whoever has the most points wins the race. 10 seconds are shaved off of the builds that are exceptionally creative. * Dodgeball Tournaments, 12 mesmers with crap armor, air attunement, lightning orb and maxed out air magic go at it in a GvG scrimmage with 4 judges to make sure it's fair. The flag stand is the line. Now to go sign your post. lol --Powersurge360 18:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :HUGE R-P-S: lagg kills. I loved the Dodgeball idea though. reanor 18:17, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::You could always go tournament style, and split it up into different zones. Round 1, section 1 go to Traveler's Vale, round 1, sections 2 and 3 go to Perdition Rock. Whatever, lol. --Powersurge360 18:23, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::Dodgeball sounds fun, though we'd have to co-ordinate some complicated guild-guesting operation. If we were to do something in-game rather than on the wiki we could also do things such as scrimmage tournaments, who can create the biggest infuse/damage packet etc. As for racing - we could split into small parties - whoever reaches the portal first goes to the next round in a more dangerous area. I'll go read Maui-boi's talkpage and steal some possible ideas from there in a second too. I think it would be easier to get more people if we did an on-wiki event rather than an in-game event though, but whatever people want. I'll think about this tonight and return tomorrow with new suggestions, and possibly some kind of pole. I mean poll. Yes. In terms of prizes, I will fish through my storage account and find something to make it worth the winners while - and therefore a waste of everyone elses time as im too poor for runner-up prizes (you can have Starter Shields :P).-- - (Talk/ ) 19:18, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::A number of GuildWiki contributors don't even have Guild Wars installed anymore. D: 19:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Precisely. And some, like myself, have found Guildwiki to be an even more frighteningly effective time sink than GW itself-- - (Talk/ ) 19:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Ok my list of new ideas amounts to: *Some kind of guild wars related trivia quiz *A create an alternate plot for one of the tyrian factions for GW2 contest - cos Anets ideas are basically "Everyone phails and its all your fault" *A describe your best/funniest/coolest/est GW moment in X words contest *A make-a-decent-sig-for-cobalt-cos-he-fails-images contest...ahem and old ideas which look increasing favourable are *Design-a-Skill contest (haven't actually seen one of these done before, though im sure it has been) *Userbox contest (easy to set up, difficult for me to screw up my first event) Any thoughts?-- - (Talk/ ) 11:38, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Trivia quiz is easy, but didn't get much support last time I ran one RT | Talk 11:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, last time YOU ran one xP (joke). Ok well tbh im mainly looking at the less original ideas as i've never done any kind of event on Guildwiki before-- - (Talk/ ) 11:43, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::My advice for trivia, write the questions in advance, and try and use a trivia bot RT | Talk 11:44, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Quizzes are easy :P --- -- (s)talkpage 11:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC) A Pole Poll Voting goes here A Userbox Contest A Create a Skill Contest A Trivia Quiz -- - (Talk/ ) 19:36, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Been there, done that. Get creative ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:45, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::HEY! where's my wet t-shirts boob-lust contest? reanor 03:39, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::^ ^ does that sound creative enough, Viper?-- - (Talk/ ) 07:56, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Something just sounds counter-intuitive about holding a trivia quiz on a wiki. Ezekiel [Talk] 12:56, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, it hasnt happened on a Wiki before I think, so that'll work ;) (one problem is to find gurlz). And quizzes on teh Wiki itself arent really good anyways, "EC!" + "Slow Wiki is Slow!" = baed. Better do that IG or on IRC. I've been to some quizzes, and everyone had an equal chance on winning (cept I got near every Skill question then, and Prog stole all the Trivia questions). --- -- (s)talkpage 13:20, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Who said it was for girls only? I can wet my t-shirt too. reanor 14:08, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm in for wet t-shirt contest. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:21, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::*reads hidden comments* Yes! Nobody said anything about people wearing the T-shirts while they were wet*. You have such a dirty mind viper, tsk tsk. *(ok well Ereanor did)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:07, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::If we have a wet t-shirt contest, I vote that all the guys get to model, and Jedi, Entropy and I get to judge... 19:49, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That wouldn't be fair, Jedi would disqualify us all for being fat. 20:14, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Yep --Gimmethegepgun 20:18, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::nuh uh! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:53, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Darn you, Cobalt.. >_> — Warw/Wick 12:49, 15 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) (edit conflict) Well, considering i voted and didnt sign, i'll assume 13 out of the 15 who signed have voted. Ofc, it's likely many of these votes are by passing anons and such like, but still. Tied between Userbox contest and Trivia quiz...with create a skill not far behind....how to decide between them? wet T-shirt contest? and darn you for EC'ing me Warw -_- -- - (Talk/ ) 12:51, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Wet T Shirt contest so if I decide I don't like anyone I know who they are and what they look like. >:-D. I had this discussion yesterday with maui- I think she thought I was joking... :P — Warw/Wick 13:00, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::lol. I don't know wether to be amused or terrified. Anyway thats one reason why I'' would never participate in any kind of contest involving my picture, on the off chance that someone might recognise me xP-- - (Talk/ ) 13:03, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'd mostly be worried about getting sick at the moment. Autumn is not the weather to have a wet t-shirt contest. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:58, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's spring here, where do you live? Though this is england so it may as well be winter-- - (Talk/ ) 14:01, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Good old GMT +10:00, southern hemisphere, Australia. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:48, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::"southern hemisphere, Australia"'' and there was me thinking australia was right next door to the north pole, ahem =P-- - (Talk/ ) 16:06, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is where it would be nice if poll votes weren't anonymous. If you voted please could you add something to that effect (maybe just (v) or something) next to your sig on the event page so i can go spam post on the talkpages of anyone who hasnt voted to see if they are still interested-- - (Talk/ ) 18:52, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::But... Why one of those 3 :O --- -- (s)talkpage 18:58, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I voted, though I agree with Viper -- an 'other' category would have been nice. o: ::::::::::Bleh, i posted my list of ideas before i created the poll anyway in an attempt to narrow down the options. Not that it has helped much anyway as their all equally tied on 5 xD. I can't help but laugh at my own ironic luck. If i had a three sided coin i would be tossing it right now. No Ereanor, i did not mean like that-- - (Talk/ ) 19:09, 15 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Oh i see now, one of those none EC things happened so i didn't see vipers post when i made that reply. The reason it's those 3 is as follows: It was pointed out that, for several reasons, an on-wiki event would be best, thus excluding all in-game stuff. As i saw the que for mafia games, that option was also eliminated, leaving Maui's story based idea, Userbox contests, Trivia Quiz, and Create a skill. The latter 3 seemed to gain the most favour, so i put those on the poll. I can't make an event based on a universal 'Other' option which means nothing "Welcome to my Other contest...we do stuff here" and i would rather find out what im actually going to do relatively soon so i can begin organising the pages and such like-- - (Talk/ ) 19:14, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Quizzed fael on the Wiki. Better do that IG / IRC, cause it's generally equal in speed for everyone, and cant EC with wrong answers --- -- (s)talkpage 19:18, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::LOL! The 'Welcome to my Other contest' made me laugh. 19:26, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Made me laugh too, we should work on that idea. And Maui, I will get a pic of your boobs! reanor 00:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Good luck with that... [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow Ereanor thats just disgustingly wrong, don't you have a gf? Lost-Blue 04:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's a running joke, Blue, though I appreciate the defense. :] And Ereanor -- keep trying. ;D 04:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I have a whole plan. First, I'll write down your Guild Wars names from your Userpage. Then, I'll wait until you start working towards your Cartographer titles. When you reach 99.9% of your Tyrian cartographer, you'll have no choice but to use a third party program to finish the job. That's when the haxxors come in. I'll pay the third party to slip a trojan virus through your download, with a spy-ware cover virus to fuzzle your firewall and any other defenses. It's all downhill from there, simple pics thievery. reanor 06:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Except for the part where I don't have naked pictures on my computer. Excellent strategy, though. Well played! 06:55, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::REally? where do you keep your naked pictures then? Gmail account? PenDrive? CDs? DVDs? reanor 06:59, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Folded up nice and small and tucked inside my bra. 06:59, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That's some tough meta-gaming. In order to get your boobs pics I'll have to check your boobs in live action. That creates a conflict between reality and hyperreality wich I can't easily deal with...I'll think about this overnight. reanor 07:02, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I've won again, Batman. 07:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Ok, even though atleast one person who both did not sign and is not me has voted, there are still 2 option tied. Anyone feel like making an arbitary decision?-- - (Talk/ ) 16:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Couldve made it 6v-6v-6v, but nah. There you have your vote. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, it seems a trivia quiz has won. I would of hoped for something easier to organise, but bleh, i'll work this one out. I was thinking of a different set of questions for each entrant, with tie-breakers if 2 or more people come up with the same score. The entrant with the most points at the end wins some random shiny goodness from my storage box. The entrant with the least wins a pair of Half-Digested Boots-- - (Talk/ ) 16:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Not really.. — Warw/Wick 16:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh !$£#! Ok nvm the above :P-- - (Talk/ ) 16:59, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, so with create-a-skill on 8 and the others on 6, does that mean i can assume create-a-skill has won and i can start preparing? Or does anyone else want to change their vote so all options are equal again? :P-- - (Talk/ ) 17:59, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Quick, vote (checks the poll)... Ah, userbox is now 7. Vote userbox! --- -- (s)talkpage 18:01, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Userbox for president?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:04, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Can I have a skill named Maui's Boobs Picture? (this will make my vote...) reanor 20:16, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Lol. No censorship is imposed on skill ideas untill an admin appears brandishing links to policy pages :)-- - (Talk/ ) 13:49, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No, you can't. GW:FELIXWILLSMASHYOU. 13:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I was expecting GW:NOBOOBS or something =P-- - (Talk/ ) 13:56, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::LOL that was a good one, Cobalt. reanor 14:05, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::: ty lol :). A shame that shadow has censored hisher pic since i posted that link, but in a way that just makes it more ironic :P-- - (Talk/ ) 18:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Sooooo...any last minute vote changing before i start making pages for create-a-skill?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:41, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :I could vote to even up userbox-constest with create-a-skill just to screw with you, Muahahaha...but I won't, go ahead. reanor 23:31, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh snap, I just evened it up. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nope, UB is on 9 CAS is on 10. That is way more people than even signed the event page, and thats not including the trivia quiz votes ;). I already have the wiki-code for the create a skill contest page saved in a notepad file....i thought i'd wait to see if anyone wanted to pull a vipermagi and even the votes out before i saved that page. Since their worryingly close now i'll leave it a few hours before i stick the CAS page up-- - (Talk/ ) 11:35, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'm about to paste in the code for my create-a-skill page. Anyone want to slo-mo dive infront of the savepage button shouting "nooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'OOO'" between now and the time i hit show preview and attempt to remove any typos?-- - (Talk/ ) 17:06, 20 April 2008 (UTC)